iAm Not Bacon
by Unaccompanied.Minor14
Summary: One shot. Fluffly-CarlyxFreddie. Set a few months after "iSave Your Life" -For a second, she froze, feeling the gentle thu-thud of his heartbeat. Then, he sighed and covered her hand with his. "It's nothing…I was just thinking."


**I was watching iCarly and I decided I wanted to write a little one shot about Carly and Freddie. :)**

**

* * *

**

_**iAm Not Bacon**_

* * *

Rain tapped impatiently against the stained windows of the iCarly studio. Outside, Seattle stood tall against a raging thunderstorm. Lightning crashed and growled against each other and thunder rumbled in the gray sky. Inside, the little studio was warm and lit.

Fifteen year olds Carly, Sam, and Freddie were flopped lazily on colored beanbags, looking through different videos for their next webcast. But the activity had soon become dull and mind numbing.

"Uuughh," Carly groaned, brushing her brunette bangs from her eyes. "I. Am. So. Bored." Her announcement pulled groans of agreement from her friends and costars.

Outside, another crash of lightning brightened the room, and thunder rumbled the apartment building in which Freddie and Carly lived. Suddenly, the monitor flickered.

"Hey! What's going on with your technology, Fredward?" Sam demanded as the screen seemed to shudder and went black.

"It must be the storm," Freddie sighed, getting to his feet and walking to his tech cart. Suddenly, the studio was plunged into darkness. Carly let out a little squeal of fear.

"Guys?" she peeped. "You still there?" Lightning flashed outside the window, illuminating the room briefly. The figures of the three teenagers was seen for a short second, relaxing them slightly.

"Here guys, take my hand," Freddie's voice instructed through the darkness. With another flash, Carly could see Freddie's silhouette and his hand offered.

"Gross," Sam commented as Carly reached out and firmly took Freddie's warm, soft palm in hers. Freddie squeezed her hand gently, smiling though she couldn't see. Even now, his heart pounded at her touch. Carly gave a small, invisible smile and pulled Freddie closer for comfort. Before another word could be spoken, Carly's older brother Spencer pounded up the stairs.

"Carly! Sam, Freddie?"

"We're here, Spencer!" Carly called. Spencer burst into the studio.

"You guys alright in here?" He sounded slightly out of breath. Abruptly, a loud crash made the teenagers jump. Spencer appeared to have tumbled to the ground.

"Ah! Oh, ow…sorry, Freddie. Was that your tech cart?" With a thud, Spencer set it upright.

"Yeah, its fine. My laptop is over here anyway," Freddie said calmly. Carly smiled as his words vibrated his chest slightly. Without realizing it, she'd moved close enough for them to be embraced gently in the darkness. Carly couldn't help but realize how safe she felt in his arms.

"Hey, Sam, will you come down with me and check the fuse box?" Spencer's voice interrupted Carly's thoughts.

"Yeah, sure. Why?" Sam's lazy voice was closer than she would have expected, making the entwined pair jump. Carly stifled a giggle.

"Probably in case there are spiders," Freddie commented dryly. Carly and Sam laughed.

"No way, that is so not the reason why—Please, Sam?" Spencer begged. Sam snorted but followed Spencer's dark figure out of the room, leaving Freddie and Carly in each other's arms. An uncomfortable silence followed before Freddie spoke.

"So…"

"So…" Carly continued, suddenly very aware of how close they were. She told herself to pull away, but remained firmly in place.

"Think Sam'll scare the spiders before the spiders scare Sam?" Freddie's sarcastically muttered.

"Oh, please," Carly scoffed. "Spiders pack their bags the moment Sam enters the room. They shout 'Ah! Run! It's the sneakered foot of a blonde psychotic maniac!" Her voice rose to a comical mimic. Freddie chuckled, unconsciously pulling Carly closer. They stayed that way for a few, silent seconds, before a tension building in Freddie's chest had to be released.

"C-Carly?" he choked out. "Uhm…" His palms began to sweat. He cursed himself mentally.

"Yes?" her voice was calm, almost musical, her breath warm against his neck from where her head still rested on his shoulder. "What is it Freddie?" As she spoke, her arms tightened slightly around Freddie's torso, and her head adjusted slightly on his shoulder.

"Uh…uhm…nothing…" He trailed off into an embarrassed silence. "Just…never mind…" He screwed his face up and mentally screamed at himself._ Idiot! Idiot, idiot, stupid, you're so stupid, Fredward Benson…_

"Hmm, okay," Carly said with a small chuckle. Freddie, red in the face, pulled away from her, letting his hand linger in hers before tugging it away as well.

"Freddie?" Carly asked, confused. "What's wrong?" She reached out and fumbled to find Freddie again, placing a hand on his chest above his heart. For a second, she froze, feeling the gentle _thu-thud_ of his heartbeat. Then, he sighed and covered her hand with his.

"It's nothing…I was just thinking."

"Oh." Carly stayed silent, the heat rising between the two of them. _Speak up!_ She hissed at herself. _C'mon, Shay. It's been three months. You were certain then, and you're certainly certain now. Speak!_

"F-Freddie?" she whispered.

"Yes, Carly?" His heartbeat quickened slightly, making Carly smile. She took a deep breath, trying to steady her own heart.

"Well…y-you know when…when you saved me from that Taco truck?" she started hesitantly.

"You mean, when you were dressed like a bunny suit and I knocked out of the way and broke my arm and leg, then Sam bought a chili and fish taco from the guy?"

"Yeah." Carly smiled fondly at the memory. Good ol' Sam, always aware of what was really important.

"Uh huh. Go on."

"Well…" she swallowed. "You know how we…kind of…sort of….you know… k…k…k…" It felt like there was a log in her throat.

"Kissed?" Freddie suggested, suddenly very aware of the conversation. His heart picked up the pace.

"Y-Yeah." Carly bit her lip. "And…you know how we were kind of a…a couple after that? For about a week or so?"

"Yeahh…" Freddie said a little more slowly. Even now, he hated himself for his own idiocy. Amazingly, he'd broken up with her, _the_ Carly Shay, the girl he'd been in love with since the seventh grade, when Sam had pointed out that she wasn't in love with him—only the fact that he'd saved her life.

"Y…you know how you said we could…be together again after the whole 'hero' thing wore off?" Carly herself was freaking out, as well. Not only had Freddie hurt her, badly, that day, but she'd also realized how much she really did need him. Keeping it closed up and secret in front of Sam and Freddie for the weeks that followed had been torture.

"Yeah, if you actually liked me for me," Freddie pointed out. "And I don't think you do." It broke his heart to say it. But it was the truth he felt.

"Freddie. I…that day was…was…" She couldn't find the word to say it.

"Was…?" Freddie tried to egg her on. But unexpectedly, he was cut off by a pair of soft, sweet, pina-colada lips against his mouth, lips that only could be hers. Taken off guard, Freddie stumbled back.

"C-Carly?" he gasped out, his heart like propellers in his chest. He pressed two fingers his lips in amazement. A few feet away, Carly felt tears welling up in her eyes. She sniffed and pressed her lips together.

Horror struck Freddie. "Carly? Are…are you _crying_?" he gasped.

"No…" Carly mumbled, but her voice was thick with tears. "I…I better go check on Sam and the spiders…" She tried to rush past him, but Freddie caught her arm in a tight but gentle grip. Carly yanked at her arm but Freddie gave no avail. "Curse the day your voice got deeper and you got so strong!" she shrieked angrily.

"Carly, what are you saying?" Freddie demanded. "Talk to me." Carly tried to tear his grip from her arm, but instead he pulled her closer to him. "Carly. Please." His voice was growing in desperation. Still, Carly said nothing.

Freddie began to think she wasn't going to say another word until the lights came back on, but suddenly she took a hesitant step forward. Then another. Then her lips found his ear and she whispered sweetly but tensely. "Does this answer any questions?" Then her lips found his again. This time, he didn't pull away.

Their lips moved together, molding against each others with gentle but deliberate force. Carly moved her arms to lock around Freddie's neck, pulling him closer with every kiss. Freddie placed his hands at her hips, drawing her closer until their bodies were pressed together, the space between them nonexistent, and their hips against the others.

Freddie pulled back briefly, breathless and gasping for air. "Does this mean…I'm…not…bacon?" he asked delightedly. Carly nodded, her eyes trained on Freddie's, smiling at the inside joke. With a wild, crazed gasp, Freddie connected the two again, pressing against Carly harder, but with the same gentle touch. Carly responded with the same eagerness, a low, content sigh escaping from her throat.

Freddie's tongue gently brushed Carly's lip, tracing it and taking in her irresistible taste. Carly hesitantly opened her mouth, meeting Freddie's tongue with her own. Shivers went up her spine as they touched, letting Freddie moan with pleasure.

The couple was so into their make out, they didn't even notice the power come back on, or the very disturbed Samantha Puckett watching them from the open studio door. They especially didn't see her face go green at the sound of Freddie's deep, needy groan, and turn and run down the stairs.

"Someone get me a barf bag, QUICK!" she screamed as she ran into the living room.

"What? Why?" Spencer demanded.

"Carly and Freddie are making out!"

"WHAT?"

But the only sound heard was the sound of a flushing toilet and an aghast teenage girl trying to get the vision out of her head.

**_The End_**

* * *

**Just a little semi-cute piece I did out of boredom. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
